world_of_fairy_huntersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Domino War (Story)
Kyrila Faction Disbanded It has been great news, Kyrila Faction has finally been disbanded allowing the national government to return back to Planet Kyrila. Many cheered for the national government to come back as the officials were met with crowds of people holding the Anti Winx flag. Out and about in Fairy Hunter City, some Hisaya Maaya smiled as the officials come back. Kolis: "You know about Domino right, I heard you went there once before the republic formed." Hisaya: "Yes them, they were a lot of words, but in contrast they were just plain evil. All I seen from the royal family was evil, and everything they did was evil. It's such a shame that they have possession of terrible power." Kolis: "You know at least have some fun in the parade." Hisaya: "Yeah, I'm proud of them, but after many events that went on in my life, it is hard to feel feelings. I'm not going to go from here OK, don't talk." The two both watched as the party just went on. There were also some ships coming from Linphea dropping off some Kyrila immigrants to Linphea who are now coming back to Kyrila. Also a celebration was the end of the chasers and the war between the Anti Winx's greatest ally Planet Lucia. Although they had to opt out of the war against the Chasers, they are still proud of Lucian victory. Meanwhile in space clashes still go out. Domino Meeting After Domino forces were forced out of Kyrila, discussion is going out between the nations allying. Fairy Queen Starria: Greetings I'm from Lolin Kingdom on the planet Jinosia. Our planet has two kingdoms and I would like to introduce our ally Queen Plasia of Lilia Kingdom. Plasia: "Greetings respected Queen Marion." Queen Marion: "Good, come in, we could defeat those anarchists from their world. I'm Marion, Queen of Domino" Starria: "Now I would like to give you some service to you as you are one of the most respected fairy queens we've ever known. Purging rebels, making sure your people keep in line. Killing all those dumb races so easily. It's no surprise that you were able to kill off those fairy hunter rebel scums in your kingdom." Queen Marion: "Yes, we have the power of the dragon flame. It's our greatest power. Many have tried to take it, but they failed. Now let's discuss about more important issues shall we, like our next target after that failed attack on Planet Kyrila." Queen Tiobe of Andros: "They have Lucia, we should go attack Lucia as they are part of the fairy hunter's new pact and are officially considered a fairy hunter nation." Starria: "No, it's better if we go attack Hillus." The argument fills the room and lasts a while. Then King Teredor finally speaks up. King Teredor of Andros: "ENOUGH ALL OF YOU!" Everyone turns their attention towards him. Teredor: "How about we attack Linphea, we should call it Operation: Rachael's Revenge." Everyone discussed with another. King Ortiel of Domino: "Great idea, we'll do that now to unite everyone and secure our regimes. Everyone make more propaganda of how bad the fairy hunter nations are so we could get people to fight them. Nobody should be fallen into those rebel pests." A lot of them aboard the ships and left to go back to the homeland. Ortiel: "General Opia, I need you to command the Linphea attacks." General Opia: "Of course, all hail Ortiel and his greatness." The rest of the soldiers stand immediately to him. Ortiel: "Very good, with you we might be able to end them for good, rise to fairies." Planet Lucia, Renovated Imperial Palace (11/5/2231 AD) Renovated Imperial Palace; 12:00 hours, New Tokyo, Thycia Province Lucian: "Your Majesty, what's the current situation at our borders?" Empress Miya Konohana: "That artifact I gave you is remarkable for its flourishes against that evil queen you defeated up in space in your truest form, but its power alone isn't enough, it needs four legendary artifacts across humanity's generations of fantasy works." Lucian: '''"What powers does this Lovecraftian spear can do once we find them?" '''Empress Miya Konohana: "The artifacts by concept are like this: An ancient staff out of love, a giant red heart from another world, a scroll so old and nearly non-translatable it can cause blindness, and one large Tiberium spire cut that is highly radioactive indiscriminate to all species." Lucian: "Ah, I know just the human kingdom we used to communicate and still do, but the problem is, my time as your prominent emissary is about to end in exactly one year from now. I still have the promise from your predecessor that I will one day rule this planet and make a fine utopia out of all of us!" Empress Miya Konohana: "Just make sure our first finding is found safe and secure, that staff alone speaks of unspeakable, unrequited love triangles upon having it, with their consent of course. After that, I want you to head over to Azeroth, speak with the local inhabitants in Alliance-held lands about the general location of the wielder, and gather one of their guilds. It'll be messy when you attempt to grab it, I'm sure of it." "Once you have the heart, then I want you to seek out the Elder Scroll as yourself in Tamriel and survive as long as possible there. Last but not least, use our Time Machine near our newest space rail station to transport you to the Simsverse, head over to Egypt where we had our buried old ally and dig up the soil under the government's consent to locate us a sample of Tiberium." Lucian: "Are there any serious challenges I should face when trying to get those four for this wicked thing I possess?" Empress Miya Konohana: "Unfortunately, my noble prince, yes. For the staff of love, you set up a weekly Saturday or Sunday chat with our oldest friends from that human kingdom and convince them to hand it over, super easy. For the heart, beat at least one Warcraft game without failing and you will have it in your hands. As for the Elder Scroll, I just told you, you have to experience it yourself firsthand, as not even this Parliament knows what that scroll can do for itself. Lastly, you might have to deal with aging very rapidly over there that aligns with our time of day system, 18 days a season, 72 days a year, but an arbitrary lifespan." Lucian: "Quite the ultimate experience just to get an upgrade for this, and these precious four I have to find will unlock this weapon's deepest secrets, isn't it, your Majesty?" Empress Miya Konohana: '''"This weapon you're holding is Lucia's ultimate trump card, at its fullest potential, almost nothing in this universe can touch you when you activate its powers, not even the almighty Dragon Flame, except dark magic, deletion hammers, and melee. You could even go up against a schoolgirl that knows way more than the both of us." '''Lucian: "About your military, why are you considering demilitarizing? We still have some of our common enemies to face." She begins to stand up and walks towards me. Empress Miya Konohana: "Noble prince, we can't fight another conflict too soon after you just defeated single-handed the last Chaser Queen, it would take us a few more years to rebuild after all of the devastation against nature we did. Look around you, we are almost a desert again, we nearly revived the Wraiths meant extinct over a century ago. Do you not even know what your dream world's real purpose serves for you? It is meant to protect your sanity, you created it for us years ago, and you helped us rid that evil force a week ago we longed battled twice!" "We never turn a blind eye against you because you're part of us, a kin that lasts for ages. Even our own school friends remembers it within their hearts. As for the demilitarization effort, it is to fulfill your ultimate promise you wish to acclaim, a utopia paradise without all the tyranny and pointless debates, a dream world meant to experience the mental state of your reality, sure it may not look 100% logical, but it helps fill the empty air with clarity." Lucian: "Then what about the rest of the Tripartite, they are fighting our common enemies now." Empress Miya Konohana: "Let them have it, we will assist them later when all of their problems cease. For our time being, let's put ourselves to work out all this mess and return Lucia to a lush paradise again, albeit without our fellow Dilnans, of course." The Empress then sits back down on her throne and lifts a gesture telling me to go to another room. Planet Citia Citia, the planet as extraterritorial space governed by its own group of people. It is the place where the Anti Fairy Pact is held. In a medium sized room, there is where the fairy hunter republics are held. Chairman: "OK everyone, please welcome Julie Horakova from Matriarchy of Tiyana. Julie walks in and takes a seat as she gives her speech. Julie: "Thank you everyone, now the Anti Winx has gotten into a war with a great power of Domino. Strong and mighty, especially with their allies. But we are also strong and mighty and we will overcome." Everyone claps their hands as she takes the seat in the room. Chairman: "Now we also have President Lia from the Fairy Hunter Republic of Anti Winx" President Lia comes in and takes a seat then she gives out a speech. Lia "Everyone, in this dark time, we're in a great war against the fairy monarchies. It is a test to see if we the fairy hunter republics could endure the rage from the fairy monarchies. Thank you." Everyone claps as she takes a seat. Then the rest come in and each had their name and are applauded. Lia: "OK everyone welcome the new republic. They've gotten independence from Scarlet Dominion and say that they're the true government too. Everyone welcome Republic Comrade Alatan." Alatan comes in and smiles, then takes his seat and discusses things. Alatan: "Hello everyone, thank you for letting us join you, we the republic of new scarlet will destroy what the dominion has done and give birth to a new republic." Everyone shakes his hand and then Lia then speaks out. Lia: "I have bad new also, The Seven Gates of Salem had ceased to exist, unfortunately. We should all pay our respects to show their commitment to the pact." The room went silent and paid their respects. Julie: "Yeah it was sad, but we will be like that nation if we don't do something about the war." President of Fairy Hunter Zenith: "What do you want to talk about then?" Alatan: "I mean we are still having our party, we will need time to rebuild our military. It ain't gonna be easy. And who knows, we only came here because the touhou factions fell in the void. If they somehow manage to come back. Then terrible things happen, we might fall back against Emily. I did impose a temporal ban on all Dominion flags and anything that glorify the Dominion. But if Emily comes back, that is gonna be tough. We just came in and if they see everything, they'll call us outsiders and kill us for sure. I don't think I can attend this war though. I still need to rebuild our economy and military, not easy when you're communist." Lia: "Julie, you think Tiyana could handle space invasions." Julie: "Yes, I have space arsenals and aid from Planet Lucia." Lia: "OK then, in order for the war to work, we must purge the last fairy rebels on Zenith. President of Fairy Hunter Zenith: "OK" Lia: "We'll guard the colonies. I'll tell Solaria to implement the shield. I'm pretty sure they're gonna attack Hillus, Linphea, and maybe Lucia although they probably don't want to drag Lucia in the war. Everyone got it." Julie: "OK, I'll tell the government to supply the ships and get my people in the army." Lia: "Everyone we must go according to plan. They could attack anywhere." Linphea The government has ordered a fleet be put near Linphea in case of attack Planet Lucia, Renovated Imperial Palace (21/5/2231 AD) *This is a letter to the Empress regarding the upcoming lunar eclipse across the equatorial region of the planet.* "Dear Miya Konohana, Third Empress of Lucia, It has come to my sincere personal attention that we been through over the decades, and one that I might witness for myself, a total lunar eclipse is underway for the whole equator of Lucia. My dearest Mistress, we know little of Serenade, the moon that orbits every 2.4 months, is nearing the aphelion stage, an omen by your fortune teller you met years ago foretold of an awakening that would shatter even the toughest monarchy in existence. I assure you for your safety that you are prepared for this short-lived anarchic movement that our people aren't completely immune to the madness under Serenade's spell. I want to share my concerns deeply about how the environmental impact we been doing for months would be anything beneficial to train the Wraiths we revived, they're aren't as monstrous as the Chasers, perhaps they could be taught to respect and be integrated into your society as such? If they were seen as the inhabitants long before us, should we trust them? I would not wait to witness such an experience in my soul, a moment guaranteed to last my entire lifetime, even for you." Your trusted prince and heir, - Lucian 14 days later... *A letter was received from the Empress' trusted heir, but as the eclipse already passed without incident because of the polluted skies blocking Serenade's view, she dismisses it and throws it away.* *Miya then have a brief conversation with me about holding up the four artifacts, a little upset.* Lucian: "Who's knocking on my door?" Empress Miya Konohana: "It's your Mistress, the one who received your sorry note. You've need to hurry up with your search, don't make me wait on you." 'Lucian: '"Well are you coming in or not, I'm resting my eyes after all the hard work." 'Empress Miya Konohana: '"Noble prince, I am not going to say this again, without these artifacts for your new weapon next to your bed soon, you'll be powerless against foes as tough as Domino, and luckily we're too far away from them because they only mentioned us by name, not by location." 'Lucian: '"Should I be outside now, the air is too polluted for my lungs to handle." 'Empress Miya Konohana: '*sighs* "Alright then, maybe I should've dump him into the drink and see if he can swim in our toxic seas for a bit, aww, poor boy." *The Empress then walks back to her throne room to sort out the last remnants of the paperwork for the week.*